Graduación
by Fcda
Summary: Azusa reflexiona sobre los tres años de preparatoria que terminan aquel día.


**Graduación**

Estos últimos meses pasaron volando. Al menos para mí se hicieron cortos. Aún tengo presente en mi mente la única presentación en vivo de Wakaba Girls. Los aplausos, las melodías y riffs, las sonrisas de Ui, Jun, Sumire y Nao, la mirada orgullosa de la profesora Sawako, el sonido de mi voz… Aún siento que pude hacerlo mejor. Mi mente por un instante me convenció de que habría una próxima vez, pero es obvio que no la habrá. No cuando estoy a pocas horas de la ceremonia de graduación y a pocos días de entrar a la universidad y reincorporarme a Houkago Tea Time. Por más que haya mejorado mi forma de cantar, no puedo competir contra las voces de Mio-senpai y Yui-senpai.

Tras la presentación en el festival escolar, dividí mi tiempo entre prepararme para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad y enseñarles a Sumire y Nao todo lo que podía. Esa época fue bastante nostálgica para mí, no solo por aquellas personas que comenzaba a dejar atrás, sino también por los recuerdos que un año atrás había vivido. Despedirme de aquellas cuatro chicas que, a pesar de las molestias que les causé cuando nos conocimos, me acogieron y me brindaron su afecto… Incluso siendo algo temporal, fue difícil.

Ahora vuelve a suceder, pero esta vez siendo yo quien se va. Quise hacer las cosas a mi manera. Mientras las otras generaciones del club dejaron su legado grabando canciones para quienes dejaban atrás, yo dejé el mío transmitiendo mis conocimientos.

Sumire tiene un gran talento y siempre se esfuerza en alcanzar sus objetivos. Nao es, casi literalmente, una máquina escribiendo música, lo que compensa su nula habilidad interpretativa. De corazón espero que logren reclutar nuevos miembros y mantengan el club con vida. Ellas son bastante abiertas a lo que les he enseñado.

Frente al espejo, me veo portando por última vez el uniforme de Sakuragaoka. Haciendo algunos retoques aquí y allá, me prometo a mí misma no llorar. Quiero despedirme de Sumire y Nao con una sonrisa y sin derramar una sola lágrima. Tras un último vistazo, salgo de la habitación y de la casa, disponiéndome a recorrer por última vez el camino a la escuela.

A mitad de camino, como es usual, hallo a Ui. Tras saludarnos, recorremos juntas lo que queda del trayecto, hablando de lo que nos depara el futuro en la universidad. Ella no tiene tan claro el camino que quiere seguir. Eligió su carrera gracias a la asesoría que nuestros profesores le dieron, donde resaltaron los aspectos en los que ella suele destacar, pero sigue empecinada en seguir los pasos de su hermana y continuar cuidándola como si fuese una niña pequeña. Eso me preocupa.

Quiero creer que Yui-senpai ha madurado en este año que estuvo lejos de Ui, que aprendió a ser independiente, a valerse por sí misma. Nos hemos comunicado mediante llamadas y mensajes y, en el fondo, sigue siendo ella misma; tan despreocupada, tan alegre… tan determinada a alcanzar aquello que tanto desea.

Cruzar la entrada de Sakuragaoka solo incrementa la nostalgia que siento. Pese a haber asistido a este lugar los últimos tres años de mi vida, los recuerdos que aquí hice se sienten lejanos. Mientras mis compañeras conversan amenamente, yo solo estoy mirando a mi alrededor, fijando en mi mente cada mínimo detalle.

Una vez en nuestro salón, el profesor a cargo nos da algunas pautas de comportamiento para la ceremonia, y nos agradece por nuestro buen desempeño para con él en estos años, recibiendo un merecido aplauso en respuesta.

Escuchando el discurso de la saliente presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sonrío con tristeza. Cada palabra trae recuerdos. Imágenes mentales de momentos que solo duraron un instante, pero vivirán para siempre en nuestras mentes.

Cuando el discurso acaba, salimos al patio, donde las alumnas que pasan a tercero nos "condecoran" con una flor, simbolizando nuestra llegada a la edad adulta, aunque legalmente aún nos faltan tres años para ser mayores de edad.

Finalmente, con diploma en mano, llega el momento de despedirnos. Entre lágrimas y sonrisas, entre fotos y cartas, decimos adiós a la escuela que nos acogió los últimos tres años, así como a aquellas compañeras que toman rumbos distintos. La promesa de volvernos a ver permanece en el aire, rogando a las deidades ser cumplida.

Una vez que las graduadas comienzan a retirarse, decidí ir una última vez al salón de música. Este se encuentra solo, con todas las cosas en su lugar. Me tomo mi tiempo en recorrerlo: la mesa donde compartíamos té y postres, la cristalera donde reposan los juegos de té en completo orden, la batería, el sillón que "divide" el área de los instrumentos del resto del salón…

Me detengo frente a la pecera de Ton-chan, la tortuga mascota del club. Verla nadar plácidamente me trae recuerdos. He cuidado de ella por dos años, desde que mis senpais la compraron para "tener un miembro más joven". Quisiera llevarla conmigo, pero le pertenece al club. Ahora es el turno de Sumire y Nao para cuidarla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saca de mis pensamientos. Precisamente Sumire y Nao entran, sorprendiéndose de hallarme aquí. Corro hacia ellas y les doy un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndoles una vez más por soportar mi carácter todo este año. Sumire niega y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, dice que ellas son las que tenían que agradecerme por todo lo que les enseñé.

Al soltarlas, Nao me entrega un sobre, diciéndome que no lo abra hasta que llegase a mi casa. Verla sonreír es una grata sorpresa, tomando en cuenta lo inexpresiva que es normalmente. Me despido de ellas deseándoles suerte con el club.

A la salida de Sakuragaoka, Ui y Jun esperan pacientes a que llegue junto a ellas. Decidimos ir a la casa Hirasawa y hacer ahí una pequeña celebración de nuestra graduación. Mis padres y los de Jun también estarán.

Ni bien terminaba de entrar, me veo envuelta por unos brazos que me son familiares y que extrañaba sentir, pese a que refunfuñaba de esos abrazos. En una muy grata sorpresa, mis senpais están ahí, dándonos la bienvenida y felicitándonos por habernos graduado. Nuestros padres observan la escena con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Entre conversaciones, té, emparedados y postres transcurre nuestra pequeña celebración. Ui, Jun y yo manifestamos nuestra emoción por entrar a la universidad, algo que llena de orgullo a nuestros padres. Las senpais hablan de su experiencia en su primer año como universitarias. Yui-senpai y Ritsu-senpai nos sorprenden por los momentos de madurez que dejan ver. Al anochecer, nos despedimos y partimos de regreso a nuestros hogares.

Una vez en casa, luego de cambiarme de ropa, abro el sobre que Nao me dio en la tarde, hallando las partituras de una nueva canción, en cuya letra me agradecía por haberla motivado a seguir adelante pese a todas las dificultades. Sonriendo, dejo las partituras en la mesa de noche, pensando en que ese podría ser mi primer aporte en mi regreso a Houkago Tea Time.

 _Fin._


End file.
